No Time Left
by LelvetNov7
Summary: The next generation after Aryes is born


Lelvet Death: 01

(Emotional Ver.)

A couple years after Lelvet gave birth to her newborn daughter, Aryes, she was able to feel at ease after "The Great War". She felt as if her life started over again from day one, but, with every ounce of her power and gira depleted, she was living as if she were a normal human being. And with the shards gone, the only thing that she had left was Aryes. And a heart pendant she wore on her neck that symbolized her companionships with the shards who once lived and fought.

Maya

Mamika

Kyoko

Erika

Maria

Kaguya

Makoto

Saparona

Gloria

Beatrice

Petral

Lelvet never forgot what happened that day. And she already paid her toll. All of that power to transform into the ultimate god, costing her life and the memories of all who ever knew Lelvet. Including her daughter's memories of her.

Lelvet took the price with pride and determination, and erased all bloodshed and despair among the entire world.

The Midnight manor, now in dust, has been replaced into a brand new home, for Aryes and herself.

But for Lelvet, the toll that took on her body from her god form, it made her human body unstable and unable to function anymore than she could. So, after having Aryes, she had to endure her life slowly fading as days and months to years pass. Not regretting a thing.

She was aware of what would happen, and she was able to give in. She thought that her time was already done, and that she had to go to a place where she can fully rest peacefully. She didn't need to live in this world any longer.

"On Aryes' 5th birthday, at the 5th hour and 7th minute, you will die, Lelvetia. Your body is no longer capable to maintain your life, as it has far too much force into it. You-", God said

"I understand. I'm ready. I didn't have anything else to do in the world anyway. I guess it's time for me to finally go", Lelvet replied cutting him off.

"I see..so you already know what you're up against?", he asked.

Lelvet nodded and gave a sad but a glad grin.

The "_I'm sad that it has to go this way, but I have lived for far too long now. This body is getting worn and old. My time is up now" _grin. She deeply regretted leaving everyone she loved, even her daughter, but she had no choice.

During the first couple years after Aryes was born, Lelvet began to grow very ill and nauseous. She would vomit almost every 2 hours each day and have terrible stomachaches. Without her powers and spells she couldn't do anything about it except to endure it like a normal human being.

Aryes would help her by giving her water or giving her an unopened can of soup, or an unopened cup of her favorite ramen.

"Mommy get better", "Doctor Ramen", "Mommy fix", she would say. Everytime she said those words, Lelvet would give a weak smile and gently pat her on the head, lie and say:

"Mommy's alright honey..Mommy just ate something bad..", she replied. Because of this she wasn't able to take Aryes to daycare, or take her to the park, or go on a train.

Another year passed, and Aryes was 3 years old.

Lelvet's sickness increased. Instead of vomiting food or bodily fluid, she began to vomit blood, as her liver started to burst inside her. She wouldve died, but there is still gira implemented in her organs and body, but that doesnt mean it will keep her alive longer, or not give her any pain.

"Mommy..do you need to go to the doctor to get fixed..?", Aryes said, worried.

Lelvet repeated the same thing she told her everytime.

"Mommy's alright honey..Mommy just needs to rest..I probably ate something bad again..", she said with an almost hoarse voice.

Sadly, Aryes kept believing in her mother's words, as if she trusted them with her heart. So she waited, and waited.

Later at night while she was asleep, Lelvet went out of the house and on the roof, to take a look at the stars. The stars always made her forget about pain and being sick, but in her condition as it is, it was almost near impossible. From a normal perspective it was clear, so clear the stars were twinkling and the moon shone bright and crisp. In Lelvet's view, even without her glasses, those stars looked as if they werent in the sky at all, and the moon was a large white blob in front of her in one of her eyes.

She started to lose her sight in her left eye.

On Aryes 4th birthday..

Aryes and Lelvet moved to another town, a town far away from their old home. They left everything behind, and just went away to the new town that Maria told her about long long ago.

"Mommy..why are we leaving..?", Aryes asked.

Lelvet looked down at her and smiled.

"We're going to go somewhere with lots of fun things..there will be lots of cool picture books, pretty clothes..and delicious food to eat..", she said.

Aryes looked at her and her face lit up a bit.

"Okay!", she happily replied. Then they kept going.

Then finally..

Aryes' 5th birthday came. It was winter, and Lelvet was blind and in a wheelchair. Aryes rolled her around wherever she needed to go.

"Mom..?", Aryes asked. Lelvet woke up.

"How are you feeling..", Aryes looked worried.

"Where are you honey..come here..", Lelvet felt around for her face, but Aryes took her hand and placed it in hers.

"Mom..", she said.

"Aryes..there you are..", she smiled. Lelvet felt her hair and gently strokes it so it would smoothen.

"Mom..can you see..?", she asked. Lelvet nodded.

"Yes..I just needed to get more sleep..that's all..", she lied.

"Ok..", Aryed replied hugging her.

"Hey..let's go to that hill..", Lelvet said. "I need some fresh air.."

Aryes looked at Lelvet. "But...you're sick..you should rest more mom..", she said.

"Nah..I'll be fine, a little air can make one feel better faster..nature can be the world's best friend", Lelvet patted Aryes head.

Aryes looked outside. It wasn't snowing, so she thought a little while wouldnt do much.

So they went out.

**_30 minutes later..._**

They were nearly at the hill until the wheelchair suddenly got too much deep in the snow, and it couldnt move. Aryes tried to move it and get it out, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Aryes..come here..", Lelvet called her over and Aryes rushed to her.

"The chair is stuck mom..", she said worried.

Lelvet shook her head.

"Its ok, I want to walk there anyway. I can't sit down everyday..", she said.

"But...your legs..you can't walk..", Aryes tried to keep her mother down.

"It's ok..I can do it..", Lelvet conviced her. So she stood up, then started to wobble a bit. Aryes moved to where she could catch her but Lelvet was able to keep an almost steady balance.

"Mom..", she stared.

Lelvet took out her hand.

"Let's go before it gets too cold..", she said with a smile.

**_4:50 pm_**

Aryes took her hand and they both slowly started to walk towards the hill. Lelvet struggled plenty times, and even fell 5 times. She kept getting up and moving forward.

"You don't have to hold Mommy's hand, I can walk on my own..you go on ahead Aryes..", she said. Aryes hesitated, but obeyed, then went ahead.

Lelvet looked up at the sky and her eyes softened.

**".._On Aryes' 5th birthday at the 5th hour, and the 7th minute, you will die, Lelvetia..._"**

The voice from God rang in her head. She looked at her watch. It was now 5pm. Lelvet sighed and kept her sad smile.

"_Its almost time.._", she thought.

As Lelvet was about to take another step, her legs lost their strength, and she fell to the ground.

"Mom?", Aryes ran to her and picked her up by the arm.

"Are you ok..?", Aryes asked worriedly. Lelvet coughed.

Lelvet looked at her, even though she couldnt see her.

"Aryes..", she said softly.

It started to snow. The ground was getting thicker and more higher.

"Tick...tock...tick...tock...", the town clock ticked.

**5:05 pm**

"Aryes...where are you..", she felt around. Aryes grabbed her hand again.

"Heh..its so warm..", she said, her voice growing weaker.

"Are you broken again mom..?", Aryes asked.

Lelvet's body slowly grew cold. She breathed slower.

"Mommy..needs to just rest a bit.", Lelvet patted Aryes's head gently.

**5:06 pm**

**"_On Aryes' 5th birthday, on the 5th hour, on the 7th minute, you will die, Lelvetia.."_**

Lelvet laid on the cold snow, slowly growing numb in her body.

"Aryes..are we at the hill yet..?", she asked.

Aryes nodded.

"Yes Mom..", she said.

"Heh..your such a good girl..I knew I could count on you..", Aryes held Lelvet's hand still.

"Do I get a treat Mom..?", Aryes asked.

"Yes..you get to have as many treats as you want...Let me take a small nap..first..", Lelvet breathed out. Her heart pendant was soon broken before her body went cold.

**5:07 pm**

Lelvet laid down in the snow, not moving, and her hand slid down from Aryes' hands. Aryes looked down in confusion. She poked her and tried to move her.

"Mom..", she called. No response.

"Why are you taking a nap in the snow...?"

**_End_**


End file.
